Did I Miss Anything?: Sasori
by XxXSpazasticXxX
Summary: They had no idea they felt this way towards each other. So how did this happen?


Did I miss anything?

The rain kept pouring like the clouds couldn't stop weeping. It was cold and she wasn't in the mood as she watched from afar as the two young men argued like it was a life or death situation. This had been going on for as long as she could remember which in reality wasn't that long, since she had only been in the Akatsuki for a few years now. She was positive that they had argued like this even before she became a member. She was getting tired of it. All in all she believed Sasori, yet again Deidara made sense as well. She didn't particularly care for this type of argument. Art is art, no matter what shape or size. Couldn't they just see past it? No. That wasn't an option; they were men and had to prove who was right. Amaya was cold and just wanted to get somewhere warm. But no, the weather had no effect on the two bickering men in front of her, it's like they couldn't even feel the thirty-two degree gusts of wind that blew past them every ten seconds, or the freezing cold rain that didn't seem to show any sign of letting up. She knew she was going to get sick if she stayed outside any longer, but she kept her mouth shut, knowing not to interrupt their argument session. Amaya stood there shaking, with her hands on her arms rubbing up and down, trying to keep herself warm. The hood of her cloak was soaked and wasn't doing any good at that point. She was getting extremely worn out. Sasori looked over at the freezing nineteen-year-old girl and frowned.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasori questioned, making Deidara look up at him confused, thinking Sasori was talking to him.

Amaya looked up from her frozen toes and stared Sasori in the eyes. She shook her head not saying a word. Not really knowing what to say at that point. She was frustrated, cold and wet. All in all she was pissed. She looked back down at her feet and tried to ignore the beautiful men in front of her.

"Sasori, look at that, she gets shy when you talk to her." Deidara smirked. "It even looks like she's blushing too."

"Deidara shut up, you know it's freezing out here, of course my face is going to be red." Amaya argued back. "God I'm sick of you two. Now can we please go somewhere warm and dry?"

Deidara looked at Sasori who gave him a glance. Sasori looked back to Amaya and nodded.

"We'll finish this later." Deidara spoke to Sasori. Sasori rolled his eyes and looked back over to Amaya.

Sasori gave her an apologetic look. She blew it off and started to walk away.

"I believe there is a village nearby." Amaya said as she strayed ahead from the two boys.

"Aa. There is." Sasori agreed.

Once again Amaya ignored his comment.

"Ah, here we go." Amaya said as she spotted the village not to far from where they were. "Let's check into a hotel and get some rest."

"Hai." The two men agreed for once.

~*~

The hotel wasn't very big, yet it wasn't very small either, it seemed just right. The walls in the main lobby were a smooth creamy color with pictures upon the walls, with dark brown frames surrounding them. Everything seemed cozy. Amaya booked their room, and started towards the room with Sasori and Deidara close behind.

"Don't you have luggage?" The old woman from behind the counter, giving a warm welcoming smile.

"No, I'm afraid we don't." Amaya replied returning the smile.

Sasori and Deidara continued walking down the hall leaving Amaya standing there talking to the old lady. She eventually caught up to them and walked in between Deidara and Sasori. Deidara's hand brushed against Amaya's hand repeatedly, ticking her off. She didn't care for Deidara that much, considering he flirted with her whenever they were alone, or whenever he had the chance. Deidara thought he was so smooth with the ladies, but not her. They continued walking till they reached their room.

"Room 209, here we are." Sasori spoke with black velvet laced in his voice, sending chills up Amaya's spine.

Sasori placed the card in the slot, hearing the 'ding' allowing them access to the cozy room behind the door. As they stepped inside Amaya looked around and sighed. She had prayed this wouldn't happen, but praying hadn't helped her out lately.

"Two beds! Alright, guess that means me and Amaya in this bed, and Sasori you're way over there, un." Deidara said excitedly pointing across the room at the twin size bed in the corner.

"No, that means me and Sasori in the queen size bed and you in the twin size bed." Amaya said just as excitedly as Deidara, yet her voice dripping sarcasm at the same time.

"Awh, c'mon Amaya-chan, yeah!"

"No Deidara."

Sasori sighed yet agreed with Amaya leaving a very frustrated Deidara to rant and run around the room like a five year old. Amaya walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling the soft sheets underneath her hands. She sighed and slipped off her shoes and cracked her ankles. She looked over to the two boys and gave them a small smile.

"I'm going to go take a shower, and get warm. Please don't start arguing again."

She walked to the other side of the room and slipped into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and was grateful to see a pair of pajama's sitting on the sink. She slipped off her soaked clothes and got the shower started. Amaya looked in the mirror and saw heavy bags under her eyes.

"I need sleep." Amaya spoke to herself.

Amaya slipped into the shower and let the warm substance flow over her body. She shivered at the sudden drop of temperature but got used to it as she covered her hand in shampoo and ran her fingers through her hair. Amaya couldn't hear the men over the running water and through the door so she couldn't tell if they were arguing or not. She turned off the water after washing her body. She needed to leave enough warm water for the other two. She stepped out of the shower and graciously took the pajamas in her hands, dying to crawl into bed and close her heavy eyes. She covered her body in the silky clothes and opened the door to find Deidara sitting on the couch and Sasori waiting patiently on the bed, which was surprising.

"I'm done," Amaya started making Deidara look over his should at her and Sasori's head shoot up. "one of you can take a shower now." She finished.

Deidara looked over to Sasori who nodded in approval for Deidara to go on ahead.

"I'll take mine last. Just save some hot water for me." Sasori said softly.

"Care to join me doll, un?" Deidara asked Amaya raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just got out, baka."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Deidara walked into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Sasori and Amaya alone. Amaya walked over and sat down on her side of the bed. She grabbed a towel and tilted her head to the side as she started to dry off her hair. Sasori watched her as she gracefully finished and walked to the other side of the room to throw the towel in the hamper the hotel provided.

"I wish we could wash our clothes." Amaya said breaking Sasori out of his trance.

"Hn."

"Sasori you're still wet, you're getting the bed wet." Amaya complained seeing the water drip off of Sasori's soft body down onto the bed.

"Gomen." Sasori apologized as he stood up off of the bed and walked over to Amaya. "What do you suggest I do about it?" Sasori asked.

"Here, just take off your clothes and throw them on the floor over there and start drying off with this towel till Deidara is done, then go take a shower." Amaya said as she started working on Sasori's cloak.

"I'll just be getting wet again." Sasori argued back.

"Yes but you'll be clean, and you'll feel better. This water is cold and you could get sick."

Amaya slipped off his cloak when Sasori didn't reply. She told him to hold his arms over his head as she slid off this shirt, messing up his hair in the process. Sasori shook his head to fix his messy hair, only making it more of a mess. Leaving Amaya to chuckle at his blindness.

"That's not helping, here let me."

After Amaya fixed his hair she bent down and slipped off his shoes leaving him in nothing but his pants.

"You can get the rest when you go to take a shower."

Sasori nodded in agreement as he stared at Amaya.

"Yes Sasori?" Amaya asked seeing as his gaze never left her face.

Sasori did nothing to answer. Amaya felt the heat rising to her face, being since she had never actually been checked out before, and definitely not while she was standing right there. Amaya curled her toes into the carpet feeling the fuzzy substance between her toes, and bit her lip.

"Sasori no danna?" Amaya asked again.

"Hm?" Sasori finally answered still staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No." Sasori said as he stepped closer and bent down to her level.

"Yes?" She asked as she bit her lip harder.

"You'll make your lip bleed, stop biting it." Sasori demanded.

Amaya obliged and stopped biting her lip. She took a step back and looked at the bathroom door. Praying for Deidara to come out sometime soon.

"What's taking him so long?" Amaya asked.

"I don't know." Sasori said straightening up and looking at the door as well.

Amaya kept her eyes on the oak door as she furrowed her eyebrows and stared harder at the door. Sasori looked back down at her and stepped closer, as softly as possible, seeing Amaya still staring at the door it seemed she didn't have any intention of looking up anytime soon. Sasori finally worked his way closer and pressed his chest to hers, making her jump in surprise.

"Sasori no danna!" She squealed.

"Hm?" Sasori asked as he tilted his head down, coming face to face with her.

"What are you doing? I mean, you shouldn't be, Deidara will be coming out soon."

"Yeah, he will." Sasori agreed, leaving Amaya confused.

Sasori grabbed Amaya's chin in his palm and tilted her head up a little more so his lips were dead even with hers.

"Sasori no danna, are you going to kiss me?"

"Hn."

Sasori kissed her passionately, leaving no more room between them. Amaya placed her hands gently on his chest, feeling his heartbeat on her palms. Sasori placed his hands on her lower back and held her close to him as he continued his kiss. They pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

"I didn't know you liked me Sasori." Amaya said smiling a little, twirling his beautiful messy hair in her fingers.

"I didn't either." Sasori admitted, as he tapped his fingers against the small of her back.

"Well then," She whispered as she kissed him once more. "that makes two of us. I had no idea I liked you, I have always felt something whenever you're around me but I never knew what it was so I just ignored it and blew it off, but I guess this was it, huh?" She said as she tightened her grip on his chest, making him pull her hips closer to his.

"Hn." Sasori replied.

Sasori let out a low growl as she ran her hands over his exposed chest.

"We can't Sasori, not here. Remember, Deidara."

Sasori sighed as he remembered his blonde headed partner. Wondering if he was almost done or not.

"He better have left me warm water." Sasori said as he pulled away from Amaya and walked back over to the bed.

Amaya chuckled and sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sure he did."

Deidara barged out of the bathroom with the pajama's that were left for them.

"I'm done! Did I miss anything?" Deidara asked.

Amaya let go of Sasori's hand, not wanting to embarrass him.

"Nope, not a thing at all." Amaya said as she looked over at Sasori and winked, leaving Sasori smiling. "Sasori, your turn." Amaya said as she pulled him up off the bed and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Hn." Sasori said as he closed the bathroom door.

"Are you sure I didn't miss anything?" Deidara asked eyeing her curiously.

"Positive." Amaya said, giving him a warm smile.


End file.
